El camino que elegí 1
by Aioro
Summary: Dos corazones que están destinados a estar juntos. Vegeta no planeaba enamorarse cuando llego a la tierra, mucho menos quedarse pero aveces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere sobre todo cuando Bulma Briefs se mete bajo su piel.


_**El camino que elegí**_

Había nacido para ser el mejor, era el príncipe de su raza y siempre se había dicho que sería el guerrero legendario. Se le prometió grandeza y poder el cual le fue arrebatado por los crueles giros del destino, desterrado de su mundo parecía que los dioses le escupieron a la cara cuando lo rebajaron de príncipe a un esclavo más en el ejército de Frezzer. Pero el era después de todo Vegeta, el príncipe de los saijajin y se necesitaba mas que el cruel destino para destruirlo, su orgullo y su odio fue lo único que necesito para sobrevivir, porque eso era él. _Un guerrero sobreviviente._

El sudor recorría su cuerpo mientras esquivaba los robots que el loco científico le había construido para su entrenamiento. La amenaza de los androides que predecían su destrucción en tres años aún estaba presente. Soltó un gruñido cuando un rayo de láser logro rosarle el costado, lanzado una bola de energía mando a volar al robot hasta que cayó al suelo y lo mismo hiso con los otros tres. Vegeta ladeo su cuello para ambos lados disfrutando de la sensación cuando trono, su mirada entonces se clavó nuevamente en los robots dañados y soltó un suspiro fastidiado tenía que decirle al científico que esta vez los hiciera más resistente. Camino para tomar una toalla y secar el sudor mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad. Al instante que la rampa bajo, la corriente de aire fresca golpeo su cuerpo.

Vegeta camino hasta adentrarse a lujosa mansión que lo estaba hospedando por tiempo indefinido, sus sentidos superiores olfatearon el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por la mujer mas extraña y loca que había conocido en todo el universo. Cuando entro a la cocina la rubia molesta lo recibió con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba todos los días y que solo lograba incomodarlo.

"Justo a tiempo querido Vegeta" Bunny le sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba el pastel de carne. "Hoy tuve un día increíble y me tope a una vieja amiga que me paso esta maravillosa receta además.." Bunny comentaba feliz mientras ponía delante del príncipe una cantidad enorme de pastel de carne. Vegeta había aprendido a ignorar el parloteo de la extraña mujer, el se había recordaba todos los días que no la eliminaba porque su comida era fantástica y su paladar jamás le perdonaría privarlo de tal exquisitez. Mientras masticaba no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos de caníbal que tuvo cuando una vez con Napa habían eliminado a esos horribles seres en aquel planeta y como no habían encontrado comida alguna no les quedo de otra mas que mutilarlos y asarlos para posteriormente comerlos. Pero estaba seguro que ahora que había probado los manjares de Bunny no podía volver a comer a un enemigo tostado. "… Y espera a que pruebes el postre, el chocolate me lo trajeron especialmente importado de…" Vegeta empujo el plato hacia ella y Bunny sonrió feliz mientras lo recogía para servirle más y continuo contando su historia. Si, él había aprendido a ignorar la voz de Bunny con facilidad pero la única voz chillante y desesperante que no podía pasar desapercibida de sus oídos era la de la mujer que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y que además le hacía frente cuando algo no le parecía.

"¿Y que tal una película?" pregunto Bulma entrando a la cocina, Vegeta la miro brevemente con ese aparato pegado a su oreja con el que se la pasaba discutiendo todo el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza mientras se concentraba nuevamente en su comida, no sabía decir exactamente que pero algo había cambiado entre ellos después de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo siempre que se trataba de Bulma él se comportaba diferente y su orgullo se inclinó al hecho de que no le convenía matar o enemistarse con la mujer que le brindaba techo y comida sin nada a cambio, aun así, no por eso el besaba el piso por donde la mujer molesta caminaba. El trato era: ella le daba hospedaje y él no los asesinaba de horribles maneras. Para Vegeta era un acuerdo justo. Aunque eso no explicaba porque dejaba que la molesta mujer se acercara a él demasiado. A veces ella quería hablar y a veces solo a veces el _intercambiaba_ con ella algunas conversaciones y otra veces la mandaba al diablo y comenzaban a discutir.

La observo mientras se giraba con su taza de café en la mano, su seño estaba fruncido y tenia la mirada de querer asesinar a alguien. Vegeta rodo los ojos sabiendo que escucharía nuevamente las ridículas discusiones que tenia con su debilucha pareja "Por una hora que no entrenes no te pasara nada, ¡los androides no irán a tu puerta por tomarte un momento con tu novia!" grito con exasperación. Y ahora que lo mencionaba después de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad había visto contadas veces al enclenque ese.

Bulma se sentó en la silla frente a él como siempre y como era acostumbrado cuando discutía ella llevo sus delicados dedos a la mesa mientras daba golpecitos con exasperación.

Gracias a sus oídos Saiyajin el podía escuchar al tonto ese al otro lado del aparato y estaba seguro que si se quedaba mas tiempo escuchando la discusión tan ridícula terminaría vomitando su deliciosa comida.

"¡Te estas escuchando es una estupidez!" Bulma tomo una respiración profunda y se paso una mano por sus rizos azules con desesperación. "Sabes que olvídalo ¡Haz lo que quieras!" Corto la llamada y estuvo tentada arrojar el teléfono por la ventana, ella miro a Vegeta cuando sintió su potente mirada sobre ella "QUE" Dijo de mala gana y recibió una mirada de puro disgusto de parte del príncipe ella le respondió con otra mirada igual de matadora y luego llevo su taza de café para darle un fuerte sorbo, simplemente no podía entender porque Yamcha eran tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo. Escucho como la silla de Vegeta se movió con fuerza y sus pasos al salir de la cocina.

"Bulmita no tenías que ser tan grosera con el dulce Vegeta" La regaño su mama y Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. Si, ella entendía que la amenaza de los androides era un asunto delicado, PERO aun así no quería decir que el no podía tomarse un maldito día de esos tres años para llevarla a pasear, la verdad pensó que su relación mejoraría después de que el revivió, que el tiempo que habían pasado separados les había hecho reflexionar a los dos, ella sabía que lo amaba. Digo era su novio de toda la vida, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, crecido juntos, dios aun podía recordar lo mucho que le dolió su muerte y cuando nuevamente estuvieron juntos después de la vida fue perfecto pero después… después volvieron a caer en la misma rutina masoquista que tenían toda la vida, pelear y amarse tan poco.

"Vegeta estará bien mama" Le aseguro levantándose para servirse otra taza de café, tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina que había pospuesto para salir con Yamcha pero como sus planes se fueron al demonio tenía que volver a sus deberes. "Él es un hombre fuerte" Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su madre antes de salir de la cocina, mientras Bunny seguía diciendo como debía ser mas amable y delicada con su guapo invitado.

"Mas resistentes" Dijo el Dr. Briefs pensativo mientras seguía soldando uno de sus nuevos inventos.

"Tus robots no resisten mi fuerza y con un estornudo son destruidos" Se quejo Vegeta de brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba, el pensaba que la mama de la mujer era extraña, la rubia sin duda estaba loca pero este sujeto iba de un lado para al otro con un gato negro en su hombro ¿Quién hacia eso? "Como esperan que salve su patético planeta si tus robots no pueden darme un entrenamiento digno" Se quejo.

"Mmm mas fuertes" Murmuro el Dr. Briefs sin mirarlo y la vena en la frente de Vegeta se manifestó. El Dr. Briefs termino de soldar y se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba, la pierna de vegeta empezó a moverse con impaciencia y se obligó a respirar profundamente y contar hasta diez para evitar asesinar al hombre, nuevamente tenia que recordarle a sus instintos asesinos que asesinar al hombre que le brinda tecnología y suministros para volverse más fuerte era una mala idea pero estos humanos, estos humanos lograban colmarle la paciencia.

"Y bien" Gruño colocándose en posición derecha y cerrando los puños.

"Claro muchacho te los tendré listos en unas horas" expreso aun con el cigarro en la boca siempre se pregunto como es que nunca se le caía de ella.

"Hn" satisfecho con su respuesta salió del laboratorio y camino hacia al jardín para dirigirse nuevamente a la cámara de gravedad, entrenaría aumentado la gravedad cincuenta veces mas mientras esperaba los robots. Mientras hacia sus ejercicios su mente lo llevo a la imagen del imbécil de Kakaroto convertido en super Saiyajin y al extraño chico que les advirtió de los androides, su ceño se frunció con más fuerza, no podía entender ¿Qué es lo que le faltaba para convertirse? El era el príncipe, el guerrero prometido y aun así no podía explicar como un guerrero de clase baja había logrado lo que el aun no. Pero no se rebajaría a preguntar el como, el lo lograría, solo tenia que esforzarse más. Su mente lo visualizo mientras comenzaba a lanzar patadas y golpes al aire, sentía su cuerpo tenso y el sudor comenzó a recorrerle de nuevo, lamentablemente hoy como el día anterior no parecía ser el día en que se convertiría.

Había escuchado que Kakaroto se había transformado luego de que mirara como Frezzer mataba a su pelón amigo, al parecer la ira fue tan grande que lo llevo a niveles inimaginables. Entonces Vegeta lazo otra patada en el aire con mas fuerza, Eso no podría ser así porque no tendría ningún sentido ya que el había experimentado la ira de Frezzer en primera mano, a lo largo de su niñez, adolescencia y parte de su vida adulta vivió en carne propia su crueldad, se tuvo que tragar tantas humillaciones y cuando podía soltaba el mucho odio y rencor que acumulaba y ninguna de esas veces estuvo cercas de transformarse ¿Por qué? Lo había pensado una y otra vez entonces el odio no fue lo que llevo a Kakaroto a convertirse había entonces algo mas pero de ser así ¿Qué era?

Cuando por fin salió de la cámara de gravedad el cielo estaba oscuro y el aroma fresco del viento inundo sus narices, olio su sudor y decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de ir por su cena.

Bulma apago su computador con la vista cansada, se quitó la bata de laboratorio y salió de su oficina apagando las luces, el cansancio había remplazado el mal humor que había tenido mas temprano y a la vez pensó que había sido bueno no salir, tenia demasiados proyectos de la empresa que terminar y a los cuales no les había puesto demasiada atención por estar discutiendo con Yamcha. Camino por los largos pasillos de su casa jurándose cada noche que construiría unas escaleras deslizadizas en el piso para ya no tener que caminar cuando estuviera agotada, lo malo es que cada noche se prometía lo mismo y como cada noche no lo cumplía. Al llegar a la cocina como todos los días encontró a vegeta devorando todo, sus padres nunca cenaban tan tarde y al parecer ellos dos eran amantes de lo nocturno. Lo que Bulma había notado es que Vegeta siempre parecía dejar una porción de la comida para ella o a la mejor ella llegaba antes de que el devorara todo, ella sonrió votando mas por la segunda opción que por la primera.

"Hola Vegeta" Su voz sonaba cansada al igual que sus pies arrastrándose al refrigerador en busca de un poco de vino.

"Hn hola" su voz seca la hizo sonreír mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida y tomaba un plato al tiempo de que se sentaba alado de el, se sirvió de la comida que preparo su madre y recordó aquel dia hace tiempo cuando esperaban a que las esferas funcionaran nuevamente, y los namekusein estaban en su casa, un día en particular que las cosas se habían puesto demasiado tensas y estaba segura de que Vegeta asesinaría a unos cuantos namekusein si no es que a todos bajo su techo Bulma había tenido que intervenir y comenzó a discutir con el para que al final sacar a relucir los modales de un príncipe de su linaje, no había sabido porque pero toco una fibra en Vegeta y cada vez que mencionaba algo similar el parecía reaccionar de diferente manera como cuando regreso de su eterna búsqueda por Goku en el espacio, sucio y apestoso y dispuesto a pelear con Yamcha sin razón entonces nuevamente tuvo que intervenir alegando lo de _No ser cortes con una dama_ y al igual que la vez anterior hizo clic en Vegeta y a regañadientes pero obedeció.

Bulma lo observo mientras devoraba y le dio otro trago a su copa, tratando de comprobar su teoría una de las veces que estaban discutiendo ella alego su falta de cortesía y que clase de príncipe no tenia modales y como si hubiera sacado una barita ahora Vegeta contestaba sus saludos cuando ella le hablaba, claro que no era todo el tiempo y la mayoría del tiempo ese hombre era un simio total. Pero en casos como este cuando lo agarraba cansado o relajado solía suceder.

"¿Dia difícil eh?" comento ella mientras pellizcaba su carne.

"Todo es difícil para una humana" Se burlo Vegeta sin mirarla. Bulma se paso la lengua por los dientes con molestia, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres siempre la miraran cuando ella hablara pero este hombre delante de ella nunca parecía ponerle atención.

"Bueno ya quisiera verte tratando de arreglar los robots que tanto amas destruir" ella tuvo que morder su labio para evitar reír cuando vio la cara que puso.

Vegeta clavo sus oscuros ojos en la joven heredera que parecía estar ignorándolo mientras se concentraba en cortar su carne tan delicadamente, pero noo, El sabia que la maldita bruja lo estaba provocando. Pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Así que con el mismo tono despreocupado agrego "Arreglarlos no seria difícil" Vegeta no se contuvo en sonreír ladinamente cuando el tenedor hizo un poco mas de ruido contra el plato. "Pero después de todo para que molestarme no es mi trabajo" La mirada de fuego azulado se clavó en el y le encanto. "Un príncipe de mi linaje no se rebaja arreglar lo que rompe" agrego.

Si había una persona en el mundo menos paciente y tolerante que el príncipe saiyajin era la humana que estaba sentada en la misma mensa. Y que los dioses lo ayudaran si alguna vez creería que Bulma Briefs no dejaría de pelear por obtener la razón.

"¡Nosotros no somos tus sirvientes y no tenemos que arreglar todo lo que destruyes!" Bulma casi grito y Vegeta hizo una mueca exagerada de dolor solo para molestarla mas ya que en una de sus infinitas peleas, él ya había alegado lo molesta que era su voz.

"Mujer no recuerdo que tu arregles alguno de mis robots de eso se encarga tu padre" Argumento terminando el ultimo bocado de su plato. "Pero si quieres empezar arreglarlos para tener el derecho de quejarte te concedo tal honor" agrego mientras se levantaba satisfecho tanto por la comida como por hacerla rabiar.

"QUE ¿DISCULPA?" Bulma se exalto también levantándose y sus palmas golpearon fuertemente la mesa cuando se apoyó, ella miro como Vegeta le daba la espalda aburrido y sacudía su mano indicando que la dejaba hablando sola. "Oye no puedes dejar a una dama hablando sola ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?" grito, pero Vegeta jamás se detuvo de alejarse mientras contestaba.

"Ninguna dama de la galaxia gritaría como tu lo haces fastidiosa"

"¡Vegeta! Vuelve aquí… Ash" Bulma se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla con un humor que había hecho que perdiera el apetito. "Estúpido mono" murmuro para si misma mientras empujaba el plato lejos de ella ¿Pero quien se creía que era para hablarle asi? "Un príncipe como no" bufo y se mordió los labios mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás con la vista clavada en una grieta del techo 'Hoy definitivamente no fue mi dia' pensó. Se levanto nuevamente y camino para programar a los robots para que limpiaran el desastre, una vez listo con menos animo Bulma se dirigió a su habitación. Durante el pasillo paso delante de la puerta de Vegeta que estaba a pocas habitaciones de la suya.

La primera vez que Vegeta se quedo en su casa parecía que dormía de cuarto en cuarto ya que no parecía ser algo permanente pero la segunda vez cuando volvió al espacio lo vio instalándose en esa habitación, su madre luego se había encargado de acomodarle y llenarle su cuarto y le había comentado que a Vegeta parecía gustarle mas la nueva habitación ya que era mas grande y tenia un balcón.

Frunció el seño al darse cuenta que el maldito había elegido un cuarto con el mismo tamaño que el suyo alegando seguro ser un príncipe que merecía lo mejor, estuvo tentada en patear su puerta cuando la parte sensata de su mente le dijo que era mala idea y que si valorara su vida dejara de molestarlo. Respiro profundamente pero aun asi no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua a la puerta y luego retomar sus pasos a su habitación. Cuando llego su teléfono vibro y miro que era un mensaje de su novio.

-Hey Bulma lo siento. Que tal una cena mañana-

Bulma sonrió y mordió su labio mientras respondía.

-Yo elijo el lugar-

Tratando de esquivar el remolino de tiradero que era su habitación fue quitándose despreocupadamente su ropa mientras se quedaba en pantis y se dejaba caer en su cama. Mientras leía el ultimo mensaje.

-Te recojo a las 7-

La sonrisa en su rostro todavía estaba presente cuando dejo su celular, tal vez su relación no estaba perdida después de todo, no era mucho pedir un poco de atención, después de todo ella era hermosa e irresistible Yamcha no podía ignorarla por mucho tiempo pero entonces como cada cierto tiempo había un pinchazo que le atravesaba la mente. " O arreglamos las cosas o el se consigue a otra zorra que le caliente la cama"

Vegeta estaba recargado en la orilla del balcón mirando el cielo nocturno con la mirada concentrada en un estrella, la que irradiaba una luz tan potente que no había desaparecido con el tiempo "La misma estrella" se dijo ya que no importaba en que planeta estuviera siempre veía esa luz, la luz que representaba el comienzo de su sufrimiento cuando su planeta fue destruido, esa estrella era Vegetais antes de que Frezzer decidiera que eran una amenaza y los redujera a polvo. Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo y la impotencia de saber que el ni siquiera había podido vengar a su pueblo se pregunto ¿Qué diría su padre al verlo en tal estado deplorable? Una parte de el sabia que no le debía nada al hombre que prefirió entregar a su propio hijo al ser mas malvado del universo pero otra parte, la parte de un niño que buscaba la aprobación de su padre siempre lograba molestarlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro largo, se retiro del balcón y volvió a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama. La luz de la luna estaba filtrándose en media habitación y parte de la cama y la frescura del aire inundaba sus narices adormeciéndolo.

Otro día más, otro fracaso de tratar de convertirse en Saiyajin, otro día desperdiciado. Frotándose los ojos fastidiado rodo sobre la cama poniéndose boca abajo y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Mañana tendría que ser mejor.

 _*Un pequeño príncipe de brazos cruzados esperaba junto con su guardián afuera de la habitación de la lagartija con el que su padre lo había encargado, Napa le había dicho que el Rey ósea su padre había decidido que para volverse mas fuerte tenia que pasar un tiempo con esa lagartija afeminada y que después de ello regresaría mas fuerte a gobernar el planeta. Pero el no era tonto sabia la situación en la que se encontraba y aunque no quisiera creerlo ese monstro era mas fuerte que su padre, siempre había creído que su papa era el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y que seria el, el príncipe quien lo superara algún día para gobernar como nadie lo había hecho, pero el día en que aquel ser piso su planeta su padre estaba sumamente nervioso y alterado incluso podía decir que tenia miedo pero se negaba a creer que el rey de una raza tan poderosa podría llegar a tenerle miedo a una criatura tan extraña y ridícula como esa._

 _La puerta se deslizo a su lado y un soldado rosa asqueroso se puso delante de el, el pequeño príncipe miro hacia arriba de forma altanera y cruzando sus brazos solo levanto una ceja para que le dijera que se le ofrecía._

" _Príncipe Vegeta el gran Frezzer lo esta esperando" Dodoria le dedico una sonrisa malvada que el entendió con el paso del tiempo pero que en ese momento no había captado, se dio la vuelta y los condujo por el enorme cuarto central donde Frezzer los esperaba en su silla flotante. Algo muy dentro de su ser le advirtió al pequeño príncipe que lo que fuera a pasar era malo, su cola trasmitía una corriente de peligro que no pudo calmar y decidió enrollarla en su cintura._

" _Gran Frezzer" Exclamo Napa arrodillándose frente a el y rogo en su mente que su príncipe hiciera lo mismo pero al contrario de él, el pequeño Vegeta seguía de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el ser que aun les daba la espalda._

" _Mis queridos saiyajin" Dijo el girándose lentamente mirando tanto a Napa como a Vegeta. "Nos falta uno ¿Dodoria?_

 _Al instante Dodoria se había apresurado agregar "El Saiyajin de clase baja Raditz se encuentra en una misión señor" unas gotas de sudor le recorrieron la frente y su voz sonaba con miedo y eso no había pasado desapercibido tanto por Frezzer como por Vegeta._

" _Un misión eh" Dijo. "Ya veo… Tendrán que darle las malas noticas en mi honor"_

" _¿Malas noticias?" Exclamo el príncipe frunciendo el seño pero con la voz llena de curiosidad._

" _Asi es mi querido príncipe" comenzó Frezzer levantándose de su asiento, 'No es tan alto' pensó Vegeta, la primera vez que lo vio le había resultado mas alto. "Temo que tengo terribles noticias" Dijo nuevamente dándoles la espalda y caminado hacia el enorme cristal que tenia en la sala con vista hacia el espacio. "Lamento ser portador de tan malas noticas" Continuo mirando hacia la oscuridad del espacio, Vegeta podía ver el reflejo a través del cristal y su sonrisa cuando soltó. "El planeta Vegita ha sido destruido"_

 _Por un minuto nadie había dicho nada y ese minuto parecía eterno para todos en el gran salón, Vegeta trataba de procesar la información recibida y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

" _Que… Que has dicho" Pregunto Napa con un hilo de voz pero Vegeta seguía inquietándole la sonrisa y ese brillo de maldad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Frezzer, algo no estaba bien, algo andaba muy mal en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero aun no lograba procesarlo._

 _Frezzer suspiro al saber que tenia que dar mas explicaciones " Es lamentable verdad" el cruzo sus brazos sobre su espalda mientras continuaba. "Como la raza de guerreros mas fuertes fuera reducida en cenizas por… por una simple lluvia de meteoritos…_

" _¿Lluvia de meteoritos?" Dijo Napa incrédulo y Vegeta comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Frezzer a través del vidrio pudo ver la cara del pequeño simio y la expresión que le estaba dando, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se giro y camino para estar frente a frente._

" _Mis condolencias pequeño príncipe Vegeta" Fue en ese momento en que Vegeta se dio cuenta lo terrible y poderoso que era el ser frente a el. "Me temo que no podrás regresar a tu hogar" Dijo con una burla escondida en su voz. "Me parece que te quedaras trabajando para mi para siempre._

 _Para siempre_

 _Siempre…_

Vegeta se despertó de golpe sobre su cama, el sudor le recorría el rostro y la cabeza le comenzó arder intolerablemente, gruño mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y se levantaba dispuesto a tomar una ducha ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? Incluso después de la muerte Frezzer seguía jodiendole la existencia. Se deshizo de su ropa y abrió el agua de la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente golpeara sobre sus músculos tensos. 'Maldita sea algún día dejara de soñar con ese bastardo' se pregunto y la única respuesta para alejar esos pensamientos era seguir entrenado. 'hoy tiene que ser el día en que te superare Kakaroto" se prometió.

La gravedad aumento y su cuerpo sintió ese peso extra que quería derrumbarlo, dejando escapar un gruñido impulso su fuerza para no dejarse caer y con un grito comenzó a moverse con mas facilidad, hoy sería el dia, podía sentirlo. El inútil aquel lo había logrado con una gravedad apenas aumentada 100 veces y el ya la había pasado hace mucho, solo tenia que concentrarse en su objetivo y no habría nada que los distrajera de el o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

Bulma despertó esa mañana sintiendo que hoy seria un gran dia, se baño, perfumo y arreglo con mas entusiasmo que otros días, al bajar a desayunar sus padres ya se encontraban sentados.

"Buenos días cariño" Su madre la saludo feliz mientras se levantaba para servirle su plato.

"Buenos días" Respondió tomando una hoja del periódico de su padre. "Siempre se están quejando de la economía" comento y le sonrió a su madre cuando le dejo la taza de café.

"Hay personas que no se esfuerzan en mejorar querida" comento su papa, el Dr. Briefs tomo un pastelillo y lo devoro rápidamente. "Tal vez si los demás tuvieran el mismo entusiasmo que Vegeta el mundo seria diferente" Le tomo todo el auto control a Bulma para no escupir el café 'Pero es raro que el brome' pensó.

"Papa si el mundo fuera igual que Vegeta la humanidad estaría perdida"

"Pero Bulmita hay que reconocer que la determinación de nuestro apuesto invitado es de admirarse" comento Bunny mientras rellenaba la taza de café de su esposo.

"Justo ayer me pidió robots mas resistentes" comento el Dr. Briefs y Bulma insulto nuevamente al saiyajin mentalmente. "Siempre que los construyo pienso que los hago a la perfección pero entonces viene el y los trae hecho ruinas" El Dr. Briefs llevo la taza cercas de su boca miro el contenido como si de ahí pudiera encontrar una explicación. "Es fascinante ya que mientras el trata de superarse al mismo tiempo me impone un reto" finalmente soplo un poco para tomar un gran sorbo.

Bulma no se le ocurrió nada que decir después de eso 'Pareciera que a mi papa le agrada Vegeta, nunca lo había escuchado expresarse asi de Yamsha' pensó, en todos sus años de relación con Yamsha su familia había convivido con el, no decía que no les agradara pero escasamente su papa había tenido alguna que otra platica con su novio. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Vegeta apareció en la cocina sudado y hambriento.

"Al menos podrías darse un baño su alteza antes de apestar la cocina" comento mientras lo miraba sentarse en su silla habitual no sin antes mandarle una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera.

"Hija no molestes a nuestro invitado tan temprano" la reprendió Bunny dejando una taza de café enfrente de Vegeta "Aquí tienes querido" Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma malvada a la mujer de los risos azules y ella solo podía morderse la lengua y tragarse los insultos para el príncipe.

"¿Qué te parecieron los robots?" Pregunto el Dr. Briefs sin dejar de leer su periódico.

"No están mal" Respondió Vegeta comenzando a devorar su desayuno.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba su celular y miraba sus correos electrónicos podría avanzar el trabajo un poco mas antes de que Yamsha pasara por ella.

"Hija como no pasas mas tarde a mi laboratorio y me ayudas con mi ultimo proyecto" Dijo el Dr. Briefs levantándose con su taza en la mano. Bulma dejo escapar un suspiro mientras revisaba su agenda.

"Hoy no puedo papa, te parece mañana" Dijo ella levantándose también. "Pasare la tarde revisando los contratos de la empresa y luego me arreglare para salir con Yamsha" Informo tomando uno de los pastelillos de su madre.

"Oh el querido Yamsha tengo tiempo que no lo veo ¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto Bunny feliz.

"Esta bien" Respondió dirigiéndose a la salida. "Gracias por desayuno" grito mientras se alejaba.

"Aaah el amor de juventud" Exclamo Bunny emocionada. "El apuesto Yamsha y nuestra hija hacen bonita pareja ¿Verdad querido?

"Supongo" Dijo el Dr. Briefs también retirándose. Vegeta termino el ultimo pastelillo de chocolate de la mesa mientras se levanta.

"A ti también te agrada el novio de mi hija, apuesto Vegeta"

¿Agradarle ese gusano? Esa mujer si debía de estar loca. "Yo no me relaciono con insectos" espeto mientras se alejaba.

"¿insectos?" Pregunto Bunny desconcertada "No apuesto Vegeta no hablo de insectos si no del querido novio de mi Bulmita" La Sra. Briefs miro que ya no había nadie en la cocina. "Que caray el apuesto Vegeta también se ha marchado" exclamo sorprendida con una mano en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Vegeta recorrió los pasillos de corporación capsula camino a su habitación y en el camino miro una puerta abierta que llamo su atención, se adentro a la enorme habitación que era el mismo tamaño que la sala. Los estantes eran enorme y llenos de libros que llamaron su atención, Vegeta doblo un poco las rodilla y voló para mirar los mas altos, algunos estaban escritos en un idioma que no entendía y revisándolos todos vio que estaban clasificados, se detuvo cuando llego a un estante que capto toda su atención 'Guerra y grandes acontecimientos' Leyó mientras tomaba uno y comenzaba a leer.

En el laboratorio Bulma tecleaba con fuerza terminando unos correos que tenia que mandar, el tiempo parecía volar cuando estaba trabajando, lo que a ella le parecían una hora realmente ya habían pasado mas de cuatro, su cuerpo estaba adolorido de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso. Luego de un rato de terminar el ultimo mensaje apago el computador y se estiro cómodamente. ´Por Kamisama que difícil es la vida para una chica tan joven como yo´ se quejo levantándose y saliendo de su oficina.

"Dora acomoda mi agenda para mañana y si alguien llama preguntando por mi y no es Yamsha no me los comuniques" Le ordeno a su secretaria mientras se alejaba.

"Claro que si señorita Briefs"

Camino hacia su habitación mirando el reloj en su muñeca apenas tenia tiempo para un baño relajante en la tina y comenzar alistarse para su cita. Mientras se encontraba bajo el agua no pudo evitar pensar como seria su vida en tres años '¿Realmente existirán esos terribles androides y destruirán todo?' quien podría crear algo tan malvado, es triste pensar que alguien tan inteligente desperdicie su potencial de esa manera' Dejando caer su cabeza hacia tras cerro los ojos disfrutando el calor del agua. 'Pero no tengo nada de que preocuparme Goku y los muchachos se encargaran de todo´ Mas animada salió del agua y comenzó arreglarse para su cita, eligió un bonito vestido gris que hacia resaltar su piel blanca y su cabello azul, se tomo su tiempo maquillándose y perfumándose. Para cuando estuvo lista y miro su reloj eran las 7:30 frunció el seño extrañada y reviso para ver si tenia algún mensaje o llamada de su novio pero no "Fantástico tarde como siempre" se mordió los labios y tomo su bolsa mientras salía de su habitación 'Lo mas probable es que ya llego o se este estacionando'

Y en la planta de abajo cómodamente en uno de los sillones Vegeta terminaba el cuarto libro de desastres civiles. Luego de otra ronda de entrenamiento se tomo un descaso para seguir con su lectura la cual había encontrado fascinante 'Algo bueno del planeta´ pensó mientras daba la vuelta a la hoja, su oído saiyajin escucho unos taconazos en dirección a la escaleras y su olfato detecto un olor dulce que le cosquillo la nariz y en diez segundos miro a la heredera bajar de mal humor, por un segundo Vegeta la recorrió con la mirada, su mirada se clavo en sus piernas largas y blancas, su pequeña cintura y unos pechos fantásticos, siguió subiendo para ver su rostro delicado y diferente a como normalmente ella se ve, no se veía mal para nada. Pero al ver su seño fruncido y sus ojos en molestia aparto la mirada aburrido y se concentro nuevamente en su lectura.

Bulma bajo de pésimo humor, había pensado que tal vez Yamsha la estaba esperando en la sala mientras platicaba con su madre pero no 'Tarde como siempre' pensó, su mirada se clavo en Vegeta que parecía concentrado con algo en la mano pero se dio cuenta que seguía en las mismas fachas con las que lo había visto mas temprano.

"No me digas que en todo el día no has tomado un baño" Espeto moleta " Dejaras apestando toda la sala, Te vez mal" Vegeta gruño pero nunca aparto la mirada de su lectura.

"Bueno tu has tomado un baño y aun así te sigues viendo horrible" Escupió sin dejar de leer.

Bulma respiro profundamente mientras empezaba a ponerse roja ¿Qué ella se veía horrible? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ella siempre se veía hermosa! Y cuando se arreglaba ella era estupenda. "Pero que grosero, además… Espera ¿Estas leyendo?" todo el mal humor de Bulma se fue cuando presto atención al príncipe, el seguía cómodamente sentado en el sillón con la vista clavada en su lectura, seguía teniendo puestos sus tenis, el short y la camisa negra con la que solía entrenar.

"Hn" Aun sin mirarla el siguió concentrado en su lectura. "Bueno no todos somos incultos en esta casa" Bulma paso por alto el insulto y sonrió ante la escena de él leyendo como cualquier humano normal y antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sono y su mal humor volvió. Vegeta sintió la presencia de su pareja débil y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. "Claro que otros prefieren perder su tiempo en tonterías" Hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bulma escuchara, ella lo ignoro mientras abría la puerta y veía a su novio con un ramo de rosas y la cara de tonto en su rostro.

"Wow te vez fantástica" Exclamo Yamsha sabiendo que ella estaría enojada por la hora.

"Si lo que sea ya vámonos" Dijo sin tomar sus flores y pasándolo de largo, Yamsha suspiro y la siguió hasta que estuvieron dentro de su auto y despejaron en dirección al restaurante.

"Oye se que es tarde pero.."

"Tarde como siempre" Dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo ignoraba. Viajaron por un incomodo silencio hasta llegar al restaurante favorito de ella. Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la comida la tensión aumento hasta que Yamsha no pudo mas.

"Bulma se que llegue tarde pero si vas a estar toda la noche con esa actitud mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas" se quejo, dios sabia que la amaba pero cuando ella se ponían tan intolerante a veces no podía soportarla. Cuando miro con ella lo asesino con la mirada trato por otra forma. "Mira se que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros pero tienes que reconocer que tu tampoco no pones mucho de tu parte, al menos el tiempo que nos vemos hay que disfrutarlo"

Bulma suspiro mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de vino, 'Tal vez tiene razón' pensó no iba a pasarse toda la velada malhumorada. "Esta bien pero al menos reconoce que es tu culpa que esta vez de mi mal humor" Dijo y Yamsha sonrió.

"lose, ¿Me perdonas?"

"Alguna vez no lo he hecho" Sonrió y la comida llego junto con eso, cenaron tranquilamente y bebieron hasta que estuvieron cómodamente platicando y riendo entre ellos, porque eran esos momentos cuando Bulma sabia que lo amaba, estaban bien y cómodos y no podía imaginarse como era la vida sin el.

Al terminar salieron del restaurante entre risas, besos y bastante tomados. Ninguno de ellos podía explicar como llegaron al hotel y de repente todo era calor y menos ropa y después de una breve siesta sintió como los dedos de Yamsha recorrían su espalda desnuda, se incorporo un poco y le sonrió para luego mirar el reloj del cuarto, ya eran pasada la una y dándole otro beso se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

"Porque no te quedas" Dijo con la voz adormecida. Bulma termino de ponerse los tacones mientras se giraba.

"Tengo un montón de trabajo en unas horas y prometí a papa ayudarlo con un proyecto" Ella camino hacia el y tomando su rostro le dio otro corto beso "Hay que repetirlo"

"Siempre" Dijo Yamsha dándole el ultimo beso y acomodándose para dormir. Le joven heredera sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Como casi todas las noches Vegeta miraba el cielo oscuro de la tierra, 'otro punto a favor para la tierra' pensó, estaba apunto de dormir cuando la molesta mujer del cabello azul lo llamo desde su balcón.

"¿Hey Vegeta linda noche no?" La miro por un segundo para ver que su aspecto ya no era el mismo de antes, sus rizos estaban hechos un desastre y su cara ahora se veía mas fresca, su ropa había sido remplazada por una enorme camisa rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas.

"Hn" respondió apartando la mirada mientras seguía viendo las estrellas. Miro por ultima vez la luz de su planeta, pensando lo diferente que seria si aun existiera.

Bulma observo a Vegeta mientras el se perdía en las estrellas 'Primero la lectura y ahora le gusta mirar estrellas' ella sonrió al darse cuenta de lo nuevo que estaba aprendiendo del príncipe. 'Aunque se ve triste' se dijo mientras lo observaba dejar escapar un suspiro y darse la vuelta para entrar a su habitación pero antes de perderlo de vista ella le grito "Buenas noches Vegeta" y aunque el no respondió ella no dejo de sonreír.

Imitándolo ella miro el cielo y se quedo un largo rato admirando las estrellas.

La verdad era una perfecta noche.

… … … … … …. … …. … … … … … …. …. …. …. …. … ….. … ….. ….. … ….. …. ….. …..

 _ **Volvi! Para los que no me conoces soy Aioro y espero que les guste esta nueva historia que me tiene muy emocionada. Se que les debo el "Corazon de la bestia" Y las que me seguían en esa historia les prometo que la voy a terminar. Esta historia me tiene muy emocionada porque siempre quise hacer mi versión en como se había juntado mi pareja favorita y cuando termine "Mi destino eras tu" esta historia ya rondaba por mi cabeza y después de muchísimo tiempo estoy de vuelta.**_

 _ **Se que les debo una explicación de mi eternidad de ausencia pero han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida. Perdi a alguien muy querido para mi y cuando tienes ese tipo de perdida te cambia. Pero sabes que tienes que seguir adelante y quiero volver a sentirme la persona que era antes. Las chicas que me siguen desde Mi destino eras tu y el corazón de la bestia siempre las llevaba en mi mente y me sentía muy mal de desepcionarlas. Espero me perdonen, saben que yo las quiero muchísimo y sus comentarios siempre me animaban a escribir mas.**_

 _ **Bueno esta es mi versión de como comenzó la relación de Vegeta y Bulma se que hay infinidad de versiones pero asi es como yo me lo imagino, tomo su tiempo para que ellos fueran la mejor pareja de DB, planeo que abarque mas de los tres años y esa secuencia de siete años hasta majin Bu luego planeo la continuación el la línea de Bu y tal vez Super.**_

 _ **En fin espero muchisimo leerlas aquí en esta nueva historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Aioro**_


End file.
